Methods of improving the PING value in HK server
Introduction Since we are american players (or any overseas players), the distance between our locations and the servers in Hong Kong is very long and that's why our Ping value may be high (usually around 3xx-1xxx). PING is heavily dependent on your location. Some of these solutions may not solve your problems. This article will explain several methods about how to improve this problem. Method 1 - VPN It is the best and most recommended method. When we connect to the Hong Kong server via VPN, the ping value usually will be around 3x-2xx. VPN costs vary. You can go to Free HK vpn for more information. However, it is usually not better than paid vpns. Remark: the location of the vpn server also affect the quality of a connection. Therefore you should offer the vpn which is in the same location of yours. For example, if you are in Mexico/UK...etc, you should find a vpn provider which is in Mexico/UK...etc. Remark2: VPNs may have the adverse effect and could cause your PING to become dramatically higher. Typically, it is better to use the VPN for the location of that place of which you are connecting to. The above may just increase the packet path and increase PING as a result. Generally try to find a VPN that will cut down your packet path. Method 2 - proxy server It is another way to improve the Ping value. However, it is not easy to find a effective one. Remark: Remark2 of VPN also applies to this. Method 3 Disabling Nagle's Algorithm Method 1 - regedit Windows XP To reduce ping or latency, there are two possible ways: 1.TcpAckFrequency - Type "regedit" in windows "run..." dialog to bring up registry menu - Find: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Services\Tcpip - Right-click in the right hand pane and add a new DWORD value, name it DefaultTTL, then right click the entry and click Modify and assign a value of 80 and choose Hexadecimal(Hex). - Right-click again in the right hand pane and add a new DWORD value, name it GlobalMaxTcpWindowSize, then right click the entry and click Modify and assign a value of 7FFF and choose Hexadecimal(Hex). - Then find: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Services\Tcpip\Parameters\Interfaces\ There are multiple NIC interfaces listed and have long names like {7DBA6DCA-FFE8-4002-A28F-4D2B57AE8383}. Find the one that is used to connect to the internet by clicking each one of it. The right interface will have lots of settings in it and your machine’s IP address listed there somewhere. If you still not sure which one is the correct one, you can type "cmd" in windows "run...", a terminal will be shown. Type "ipconfig" in the terminal and your ip address will be shown. - Right-click in the right hand pane and add a new DWORD value, name it TcpAckFrequency, then right click the entry and click Modify and assign a value of 1. You can change it back to 2 (default) at a later stage if it affects your other TCP application performance. It tells windows how many TCP packets to wait before sending ACK. If the value is 1, windows will send ACK every time it receives a TCP package. 2. TCPNoDelay - Type "regedit" in windows "run”… dialog to bring up registry menu - Then find: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\MSMQ\Parameters - Right-click in the right hand pane and add a new DWORD value, name it TCPNoDelay - Then right click the entry and click Modify and assign a value of 1. - Click Ok and close the registry editor, then REBOOT your PC. NOTE: Some people it seems don't have a MSMQ entry in their registry. You will need to add it, to do this the simplest way is to copy/paste the below code into a empty text file, and save it as a .reg file (just call it msmq.reg). Once done right click the file and select MERGE and click yes to the box that follows. ---- below ---- Windows Registry Editor Version 5.00 HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\MSMQ HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\MSMQ\Parameters "TCPNoDelay"=dword:00000001 HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\MSMQ\Parameters\OCMsetup HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\MSMQ\Parameters\Security "SecureDSCommunication"=dword:00000000 HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\MSMQ\Parameters\setup HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\MSMQ\Setup ---- above ---- The first one is more recommended to use, however the second option might be useful for those in overseas. Note that when doing these reduction techniques, be sure to let the latency settle. It’s normally higher when you first log in but it will go down after a minute or so. For more info, check this link http://support.microsoft.com/kb/328890. Windows Vista For Vista users, you can download this hotfix from here. Vista 32 bit - http://thehotfixshare.net/board/index.php?showtopic=3265 Vista 64 bit - http://thehotfixshare.net/board/index.php?showtopic=5976 Then follow the XP method. Method 2 - Leatrix Latency Fix It is a solution THAT IS THE SAME AS Method 3. To try this method, you need to download the utility on the WoWInterface site. This method can be applied to both Windiws XP, Vista or 7. Remark: After installed the utility, don't forget to restart your computer before you open the FEZ Client. It is suggested to install this after you have installed the above utility. This is a NoDelay patch and is suitable for playing a game from a oversea server. Method 4 - Tcp/Ip Optimizer You should download the Tcp/Ip Optimizer and refer the speedguide site. Windows XP Windows Vista/7 Tcp Optimizer program Remark: Does not give a huge effect, differences are really minor and if you make mistakes you may just increase your PING as a result Category:HKFEZ